Reunited
by Dark-Light Path
Summary: Sansa and King Joffery have been wedded and bedded. While away from the castle, their camp have been taken over by Robb and his men. Sansa and her family are reunited. But arguments soon start and people are pushed.
1. A game

Sansa sat in the her honeymoon tent brushing her long auburn hair. Holding back the tears she relived last night's events. "With this kiss I pledge my love," Sansa said, her voice barely a whisper.

"With this kiss I pledge my love," Joffery's voice projected through out the massive courtyard. He leaned forward grabbing her face and pulled her to him. His kiss was with no love but lust and desire. She shuttered at the though of what was to come later that night. A collected few walked forward to wish them a happy marriage. Cersei kissed her coldly on both of her cheeks. Tywin Lannister embraced her without emotion, Tyron kissed her hand and wished them many children. Margaery embraced her with a smile and told her how lovely she looked.

The feast was magnificent, with oysters, mussels, swan, duck, chicken, caviar, and lobster. Oranges, apples, grapes, and grapefruits were piled onto plates. Lemon and chocolate cakes, cookies, and truffles were also served. There were 12 courses in all, served with sweet and spiced wine. Though out the wedding Joffery would make crude comments about her body and every time Sansa would empty her cup of wine. Every time it was filled by invisible servers. Joffery to her surprise was still sober the end of the wedding. Occasionally he would grab her face and kiss her, his hands silently moved all through out her body. Then a drunken man yelled out, "Let's get these lovebirds bedded." A rush of terror passed through her. A man grabbed her and held her in a baby-like fashion while tearing her clothes off. While walking up the stairs her hair had become undone and when she reached the room she was as naked as her name day.

Luckily the women were taking a long time to get Joffery to the room so Sansa had time to prepare herself for the pain that was too come. "I will not cry. I will not cry. I will not cry," Sansa repeated to herself over and over. She started to believe herself when she heard women laughter and the doors opened and the women pushed Joffery into the room. All self confidence disappeared in that second.

"Get up," Joffery said. She got up pushing her hair away from her body so he could see. He strolled over to her inspecting and stroking. "On the bed," he said pushing her back. He removed his clothing and crawled on top of her. He looked at her smirked and-

"Sansa. . . Sansa! SANSA!" Joffery roared. Her daydream was interrupted as she heard her husbands voice. She stood smoothing down her dress and walked out of the tent. He stood with the Hound and other men looking impatient, and when he saw her he walked over to her wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him and kissed her. His hand strayed to her backside but she pulled away, making a comment on how gallant he looked. She was quickly forgiven and Joffery smirked at her and said that he had a present for her. A feeling on dread passed through her knowing that the "present" was most likely a chopped off head or a wolf pup that he would slaughter in front of her.

She smiled pleasantly and with great enthusiasm said,"Oh, how wonderful!" She was then lead into the forest by Joffery accompanied by The Hound and a few other men. They walked in silence for a few minutes before coming to a large tree where there were three chained and gagged men.

Joffery smiled and said, "Well my lady, this is your present. A game!"

"Wh-What do you mean your grace?"

"I am going to tell you what these men have done and their history. Then you are going to chose the two men you want me to kill. I will make their deaths dark, painful, long, and disturbing. The third man you are going to let go. Do you understand the game?"

Sansa knew better to fight. "Yes, your grace."

Joffery smiled. "Good. Lets begin. Sir Rodrick, begin."

Sir Rodrick pointed to the man on the far left. The man had clean cut dirty red hair with beautiful crystal clear blue eyes. He had large muscles and Sansa was almost certain he was one of the most beautiful men she had ever seen. "His name is John Blackwater. He is a raper and murderer. He rapes maids and murders them. He has killed over 20 maids, and raped over 15."

Joffery smiled "Sir Kay?"

Sir Kay pointed to the man in the middle. The man had dark hair with gray eyes. "His name is Drake Long, he is a supporter of your traitor brother."

Joffery stopped smiling "Sir Black?"

"Wait what else has he done?" Sansa blurted out.

Joffery sharply turned to her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what has he done besides support my brother?" Joffery took a step to her and slapped her. She had grown accustomed to his slaps so this one made no difference. But he still managed to knock her to her knees.

He grabbed a fistful of her beautiful hair and hissed in her ear, "Supporting your traitor brother is treason enough."

Sansa's voice shook,"Yes, Your Grace."

Joffery smirked,"Good." He looked at Sir Black, "Continue."

Ser Black pointed to the last man, "His name is Charles Smith he is a supporter of our King Joffery."

The man had blonde dirty hair with green eyes and a evil looking face. "He is a murderer and raper as well."

"Well, those are the players in our little game," Joffery smiled evilly.

Sansa understood the game now. "Pick the two men you will kill."

"Your Grace. . . Please."

"It will either be you or them."

". . . . . "I. . .I . . . I chose John Blackwater and. . . ." Joffery looked at her impatiently. "And. . . Charles Smith?

"Really?" Joffery said. "So you chose to kill John Blackwater and Charles Smith and you chose to let go Drake Long? The man who supports your traitor brother? Sir Kay, help change my lady's mind."

Sir Kay strolled forward to Sansa and raised his hand to slap her. Before Sansa knew what she was doing she had raised her own hand and slapped Sir Kay. . . Hard. He looked in shock, as did she. Joffery also looked surprised, but his surprise slowly turned to anger.

"You wish to fight us. Fine! I always like it when you fight back." He looked back at Sir Black and the large man sturged forward, grabbing Sansa by the front of her dress and hitting her furiously. These slaps, punches, and hits were nothing like Joffery's. Sansa could taste the blood on her lip after the first hit and knew she would have several bruises by the morning. By the sixth hit she was on the ground.

"Stop," Joffery commanded. Sir Black stopped in mid kick and walked away from Sansa. Joffery walked over to Sansa and roughly pulled her to her feet. "Have you changed your mind?" He asked her. His face an inch away from hers.

"Yes, your grace," Sansa's voice trembled. "Good, and as a reward, I won't make you watch." Joffery grabbed her hand and lead her away from the three men. Over his shoulder he said,"kill the traitor and Blackwater. Make it hurt. Also release Smith." as Joffery lead her away from the tree Sansa started to hear the men yell in pain and the sound of bones crunching.

Joffery lead her to the tent, kissed her and told her he would be back later. Sansa walked into the tent and collapsed on the a chair. She called for her maids and was helped into a bed. They cleaned her gently and she vented to them her anger about her husband. They then helped her into a beautiful red dress and did her hair. Joffery kept his promise and returned to her later that evening. The smell of wine was on his breath and he kissed her silently groping her through her dress. He roughly took his pleasure and fell asleep beside her. Sansa sat frozen in fear scared to make even the smallest sound, knowing if she woke her husband she would face his wrath. So, crying silently, Sansa fell asleep beside him.

* * *

Ok first of all Sansa is 18 and Joffery is 19 in this story. Second of all Margaery is married to some other high lord (not Renly or Joffery). Also Sansa and Joffery have been married (obviously) and are on a honeymoon. And last of all Robb and Catelyn Stark are still alive.

-Dark-LightPath


	2. Saved

**"Wake up Bitch!" a strange man loomed over her, knife in hand. **

**Several other men stood in her room. She was first filled with terror but when she saw what colors and seal they were wearing she was filled with absolute joy. A direwolf was on their armor. Then WHAM! One of the men slapped her full in the face. Another yanked her out of the bed. The men then dragged her through the camp. "They don't know who I am," Sansa thought in bewilderment. Then Sansa saw the horror. Man and women were being beheaded publicly. And she was to be one of them. She started to fight them. Kicking, scratching, and biting she was pushed onto the platform. The man was about to swing the sword when, **

**"STOP!" Robb Stark pushed his way the crowd. At least it looked like Robb. His hair was messy and dirty and atop his had he wore a crown. And he looked older. "Release her!" Robb commanded. The men released Sansa immediately. Robb walked up to her and embraced her. "It is going to all right." Robb said. He inspected her face and saw the bruises and red marks. "Who did that to you?" Her brother asked her with a look of anger, as he pointed to the red mark on her face. **

**"Your men," Sansa answered.**

** Robb looked at them. Then addressing the crowd he spoke.****"This women was almost killed by these four men. Her name is Sansa Stark." the men behind Sansa looked in shock. "She is Second born of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. And she is my sister. She has been held captive by the Lannisters, and forced to marry Joffery Baratheon. She is to be considered a honored guest. The next man to lay a hand on her will be killed."**

** Robb turned away from the shocked crowd and lead Sansa into a large tent. He called for wine and the two sat in silence for a while. Then the tent flaps flew open and in walked Catelyn Stark. Sansa stood and embraced her mother tightly. Catelyn Stark cried into Sansa dress but her tears were replaced with laughter. Soon both women were laughing uncontrollably. And when they calmed down,**

** Robb began to speak, "Now there are matters we must attend to." **

**"Such as?" Sansa asked in confusion.**

** "Sansa, we have won the war." **

**"What?"**

**"Yes, my men have taken over the castle. The Lannister have been killed, we have won." A feeling of joy passed through Sansa but was soon replaced by dread and sadness. "What about Bran, Rickon, and Arya?"**

** "I am sorry. They are dead." Robb's face was full of sadness. "Their bodies have been sent back to Winterfell." At that moment the flaps to the tent opened and a beautiful women walked in. Robb's face lit up at that moment. He stood walked over the women and kissed her full on the lips with such love that Sansa was filled with envy. "Sansa, this is my wife. Jeyne Westerling." Robb's hand drifted to Jeyne's stomach. "And she is carrying my son." Robb's voice was filled with pride.**

** Jeyne spoke to Sansa with a kind but strong voice, "Sansa, it is so great to finally meet you. I have heard so much about you. I feel as if I know you already. I am so happy to be sisters."**

** In that moment Sansa was filled with anger. Anger at Robb, anger at the Lannisters, and anger at the Gods. She stood and angrily yelled at Robb,"So you were able to marry your love and fuck her until she was with child. But you weren't able to save your own sister, who was at the mercy of the Lannisters. At the mercy of Joffery who would beat me every time you had a victory or when ever he felt like it. Who raped me! And you couldn't save Arya so went through who knows what!" her voice softened. "And you couldn't save little Bran and Rickon who barely had the chance to be children. " Sansa's voice grew louder and harder again, "Admit it Robb, you wish it was Arya standing here instead of me. I know you favored her over me. I'm not the same girl who left for kings landing a few years ago. The Lannisters have changed me. I will not accept and love your wife. And I will certainly not accept her as a sister when my own sister can not be here with me!"**

** Robb looked at her shock but before he or her mother or even Jeyne could say anything, Sansa ran out of the tent. She ran until she came to the forest where she collapsed on a pile of leaves and fell asleep. That night Sansa dreamed of Winterfell with a fresh layer of snow and her and her siblings playing in it. Her mother and father watched them from the castle and the direwolves played with them. But when she woke me found no snow, no Winterfell,no siblings, no direwolves, and no mother or father. She was completely and utterly alone in the peaceful forest.**

* * *

**So in this version Theon did not go all evil and kill Bran and Rickon,and Arya died on the streets. Thank you for the the two reviews and for the following and the favorate. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.**

** -Dark-LightPath**


	3. The Joys of the Greyjoys

Sansa gathered her skirts, stood, and walked away from her comfortable pile of leaves. As she reached the edge of the forest, the memory of last night's feud rushed back to her. "I yelled at Robb," Sansa cried to herself in despair. "What the seven hells was I thinking!" Sansa knew exactly what she was thinking. She had let her anger get the best of her, and now she must face the consequences. I will thrown myself at his feet and beg forgiveness, he is king after all. Then another voice in her head said,"No. Sansa you have remain strong. You have been pushed by all of the Lannisters! You have been manipulated by them! It is time for you to stand your ground, and speak your mind!" Sansa took a deep breath and stepped out of the forest. With her head held high Sansa walked through the camp.

"My Lady," a man bowed beside her.

"Your Grace," a man in chains said and bowed beside her.

"Your Grace," a women in chains curtsied beside her.

"My Lady," a men bowed in front of her. Men and women bowed and curtsied around her calling her "My lady and Your Grace" Sansa slowly turned fully around and saw men and women bowing and curtsying all around her. The Lannister red and the Stark gray and white soon began to mix together that Sansa could hardly tell them apart.

"Make way for your King!" a men yelled.

The crowd dispersed immediately and Sansa was left alone in the road. Robb, Jeyne, and a few of his men were riding to her and Sansa immediately moved to the side and dropped to a curtsie.

"Your Grace." Sansa said, her eyes to the floor.

"Sansa," Robb said softly. "Sansa, look at me."

"Yes, Your Grace." Sansa said looking up at her brother.

Robb sighed and said, "We need to talk, Sansa ride with Theon for the time being." Robb kicked his horse and galloped off, his men and Jeyne on his heels.

Theon Greyjoy smirked and offered her his hand. Sansa took it and was pulled up in front of Theon.

"You've grown Sansa," Theon said his hand sneaking to her breast.

"And you Theon," Sansa said elbowing Theon in a special spot.

"Ommfh," Theon grunted in pain. "So is it true that you are no longer a maiden," he said with a mischievous grin.

Sansa years ago might have blushed in embarrassment. But after surviving years of Joffery's crude comments, Theon's were child's talk.

"Yes Theon it is true. I do hope you know what happens after a wedding or do I have to explain it to you?" Sansa said smirking.

Theon looked at Sansa in surprise but quickly collected himself "Oh Sansa don't tell me." his hand strayed back to her breast "Show me."

Sansa was in shock. Did he forget himself? She was Sansa Stark! Second born of Eddard and Catelyn Stark. But Sansa refused to be out done.

"Of course Theon, because you and me know perfectly well that it is the most insane pleasure you have ever experienced."

Theon was in absolute shock and he did not regain himself as quickly as before. Luckily they had reached Robb. Theon hopped off the horse and then helped Sansa off still looking shocked. Theon then offered her his arm and lead her to Robb.

Sansa curtsied and Theon bowed,"Your Grace." they murmured.

"Stand" Robb said. He turned to his men and said,"Leave us." Theon and the rest on his men walked back to the horses. Robb beckoned for Jeyne and Sansa to take his arm. He then led them deeper into the forest.

"Family is very important in times of chaos," Jeyne said.

"Your right. As a family we need to band together," Robb said.

"We need to let go of feuds and move on," Jeyne said looking at Sansa.

Sansa looked at Jeyne with fire in her eyes and said,"Easy for you to say."

Robb looked at Sansa,"Don't talk to her like that."

Sansa stopped short ripped her arm away from Robb and stormed away angrily.

"Of course you would take her side!" Sansa yelled at Robb.

"Sansa! Sansa, wait!" Jeyne yelled.

Sansa stormed back to the horses and the men.

"What wrong?" Theon asked.

Sansa ripped the reins from his hands and flung herself on top of the horse and galloped back to the camp. She slid down off the horse too fast and fell into a pile of mud. She could scream right now! "Is my tent ready?" she practically screamed at a stable boy.

"Yes my lady." He said trembling. Wham! She punched him straight in the face.

"I'm not your lady! I'm your queen." she screamed at him.

Clutching his nose he said,"Yes your grace. She will lead you to your tent."

A maid walked up beside her,"This way my l- Your Grace." The maid walked her to her tent.

"Thank you," Sansa said.

The maid nodded, cursied and scampered off. Sansa opened the flaps of her tent and walked inside. What she saw in there put her in tears.

"Hello me lady, Shae said.


	4. A Feast with the King

"Shae?" Sansa asked in disbelief, tears streaming down her face.

"Yes? What's wrong my lady?" Shae asked her.

Sansa then started to laugh but her laughs soon turned to sobs again. Then she ran over to Shae and pulled her into a tight embrace. She proceeded to sob into Shae's shoulder.

"Shoosh, it is going to be all right," Shae whispered into Sansa's ear.

"You have no idea what these days have been like." Sansa said sobbing.

"Lets get you out of these clothes and clean you," Shae said. She proceeded to help Sansa out of her muddy clothes and into a hot bath. After the bath she helped Sansa into a beautiful emerald green dress.

"Where did you get this from?" Sansa asked twirling.

"From the castle, when they told me I was to be your handmaiden again I went to your room and gathered all your belongings and brought them with me." Shae said smiling.

"How is the castle?" Sansa asked seriously.

Shae's face turned grim. "It is in almost ruins. The Lannister colors have been stripped from the walls. Most of the people fled or were captured by Robb Stark's men. When Cersei saw The Young Wolf's army she ordered a surrender." Shae's face turned playful again. "You know she tried to seduce him, your brother."

Sansa laughed. "Really?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she asked for a private audience with him, and tried to seduce him."

"It didn't work? Right?"

"Of course not. But she was so angry it didn't work, she tried to kill him. That didn't work either."

Sansa and Shae chatted for another hour when Sansa asked,"What about your lover. Did he escape?"

Shae answered without thinking,"Yes, my giant of Lannister is fine. He is-"

Shae stopped short.

Sansa looked at her and smiled. "Go on."

Shae smiled and continued,"Tyrion, is doing fine. He has been sent to the Wall to help the Commander with the wilding problem. Me Lady, how did you know I had a lover?"

"I heard you sneak out of my room many nights. And you always came back looking happy."

Shae smiled but her face then turned serous

"Your are to dine with your brother tonight."

Sansa looked outside of her tent and saw that it was already dark. A feeling of dread passed through her.

"Fine, let us go now." Sansa stood and walked out. "Where is it?" she asked Shae.

"This way," Shae answered.

She then walked Sansa through the rows of tents, until the two women came to a large tent. Sansa took a deep breath and walked into the tent. She surveyed the scene. There were many people sitting. Robb and his wife sat at the front of the table. Sansa's mother next to them, Theon sat next to Robb as well, and many Lords sat near them. Robb saw her and stood. Everyone looked in confusion until they saw her, then one by one they all stood facing her.

"Sansa, please come and sit." he walked over to her and walked her to a chair by Theon.

"Thank you, Your Grace, for the generous invitation to dine with you." Sansa sat smiling her sweetest smile. She looked around and found that that several young knights and lords were staring at her, a certain part of her. Robb noticed it to because he quickly rose.

"I would like to propose a toast! We have won the war, and we shall rule the seven kingdoms. There is no doubt in my mind the Lannisters are gone! To victory!"

"Victory!" Robb's men shouted.

"Let the feast begin!" Robb sat and said,"Now there are some th-"

Theon leaned over and whispered in her ear,"So is the Sansa Stark on the horse making an appearance tonight at dinner."

Sansa scoffed and rolled her eyes,"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You know, the Sansa Stark who pushes back. Theon leaned forward so his lips were barely an inch away from hers, "The Stark who enjoys insane pleasure. Remember that?"

Sansa turned so she was facing Theon,"If you breathe a word to anybody about what I said, I will slit your throat while you are sleeping in your bed."

Theon was not at all phased by Sansa's threat laughing quietly he said,"Sansa, I wasn't going to mention the bed at all but if you want to discus it, fine." He looked her up and down.

"Theon, I believe the last time I checked my face was up here."

Theon laughed,"So it is."

He flung his arm lazily around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Sansa scoffed and tried to push herself away from Theon, but he wasn't letting go easily. Signing she gave up, and nibbled at her food. Theon sat there looking very proud of himself.

Then one of the knights yelled out,"Will you just kiss her already, Theon!"

Theon laughed, grabbed Sansa by the face and before Sansa knew what was happening she was kissing Theon. Robb stared at them in shock. Theon then released Sansa. Sansa then figured out how to wipe that stupid grin off Theon's face. She grabbed her glass of wine, stood and threw it in his face. She then slapped him hard.

She looked at Robb curtsied and said,"Thank you for a lovely dinner Your Grace."

She then gathered her skirts and walked from the tent.

"Sansa! Sansa, wait!" Robb yelled

Sansa ran. She ran from the tent and was just about to reach her tent when a hand grabbed her own and whirled her around to face him.

"Do you ever listen?" Robb said.

* * *

**I'm sorry i just love Theon. **

**Please review, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. I have a long weekend coming up so I will be able to post Quite a few chapters.**

** -Dark-LightPath**


	5. Riding with Theon

She looked at Robb furiously.

"Let me go!" Sansa yelled at Robb, trying to push away from her older brother.

"No! We need to talk, Sansa!" Robb painfully tightened his grip on Sansa's wrists.

"Ow you're hurting me! Robb stop!" Sansa squealed.

Robb loosened his grip and lead Sansa into the forest. They came to a clearing and only then did Robb release his grip on Sansa. Sansa stumbled backwards and rubbed her wrists. Robb paced angrily back and forth in front of her. He would cast angry looks at Sansa every now and then and she would return them.

"How can think I don't care about you or I didn't think about you when you were a captive at King's Landing?" Robb asked her, his voice filled with hurt.

Sansa looked up at Robb with tears in her eyes and said,"Because if you were able to marry Jeyne and get her with child, you were obviously busy. And don't pretend you don't wish it was Arya standing here instead of me."

"How could you say that?" Robb said.

"Oh , come on Robb. Even at Winterfell you favored Arya over me! She was your little sister who liked swords, fighting, and dogs. Who you could talk to and play around with. I was your younger sister who liked sewing, dancing, and dresses. You barely said two words to me every day! And I come to the camp and you said that the next man to lay a hand on me would be killed. Well, Theon kissed me against my will. I don't see him dead. Be he's the exception."

Robb looked at her,"I did favor Arya over you. But I still thought about you. I was worried about you even more, being with Joffery and all. I care about you Sansa. Your my sister, I would die to protect you."

Sansa looked up at Robb,"Really?"

"Of course."

Sansa walked over to Robb and embraced him. Robb hesitated but slowly hugged her back.

Robb stepped back,"Trust me, I will speak to Theon about what happened at the feast."

Sansa smiled,"No just don't even speak of it again."

"Ok," Robb said. He offered her his arm and lead her from the forest. From there he walked her to her tent.

"Goodnight Your Grace." Sansa said curtsying and turned to walk into her tent.

"Sansa, my name is Robb. And don't curtsy, I'm your brother."

Sansa turned and smiled,"Goodnight, Robb."

"Goodnight."

Sansa turned and walked into her tent. Shae was inside waiting for her.

"Me lady, are you all right? Where have you been?" Shae asked her.

"It's all right, Robb and I just took a walk and talked." Sansa reassured her.

"After you ran from the tent I tried to go after you but your brother told me to go sit down." Shae explained helping Sansa undress.

"Really it is fine. . . . How was it? After I left?" Sansa asked curiously.

"Chaotic. Half of the people did not know what happened, the other half did not want to talk about it. Me lady, what did happen?" Shae asked unbuttoning Sansa dress and helping her into a night gown.

"Theon either had too much to drink, or he grown bolder these past years." Sansa said scowling.

Shae did not press her further. Sansa climbed into the bed and yawned,"Goodnight Shae."

"Goodnight Me Lady."

That night Sansa had a horrible nightmare. Joffery had come to her and demanded his pleasure. Sansa had tried to run but he caught her and kissed her. He threw her down on the ground and mounted her as if she were a horse. She screamed and tried to get away, but he held her tightly. He smiled at her, his face slowly turning into a lion. He released her and circled her smiling at her with his teeth bloody. Sansa woke with a sheet of sweat on her forehead. She clutched at her chest trying to slow her racing heart. She pulled her sheets away from her body and found a patch of blood on the sheets near the opening of her legs. A week a

go she might have been terrified at the sight of her flower, because at the castle Joffery always hated it when she had it, and would usually beat her for it. The tent flaps opened and Shae walked in with a tray.

"Good morning Me lady. I brought you breakfast," Shae said.

"Shae, my flower has come."

"Oh, alright me lady." Shae said walking over to the chest, and pulled out the special cloth. Sansa stood and Shae helped her into a blue dress. She then helped her with the special cloth. Sansa walked over to her tray of food and ate only then realizing how hungry she was.

Sansa stopped suddenly and said,"Have you seen Joffery lately?"

Shae looked at her, frowned and said,"I have not me lady."

Sansa returned to her gaze to her food,"I have not seen him since Robb took the camp. Neither the Hound. I wonder, where are they?" Sansa then ate in silence. "Do you think they killed them?"

"Well if they did that would be a good thing? Right, Me Lady?" Shae asked.

Sansa did not answer. "I have a wish to go riding today." Sansa declared, standing suddenly.

Sansa walked out of the tent, and walked to the stables. The stable boys saw her and raced to get her a horse. One of the boys walked over to her and shakily handed her the reins and backed away quickly. Sansa grabbed the reins and hoisted herself on the saddle. She kicked the horse and went off into a gallop. She ducked out of the stable and turned the horse to the forest. She galloped into the forest ducking trees and following the path.

She had been riding for a few minutes now when she heard,"Sansa! Sansa wait up!"

Sansa turned around in her saddle and saw Theon Greyjoy galloping toward her. "I will wait when you catch me!" she yelled over her shoulder and kicked her horse who went into a full out run.

"Is that a challenge?" Theon yelled.

"No, because you even if you tried, you could still never catch me." Sansa yelled over her shoulder, making a sharp turn. But Theon kept with and was gaining on her. Soon they were side by side.

Theon smirked and tried to pull in front of her. But Sansa made a sharp turn to the right and ducked a hanging branch, attempting to lose Theon, but he managed to stick with her. Sansa couldn't help but smile at Theon, he did not give up easily. But she still was not going to wait. Jumping over a fallen branch she now took a sharp turn to the right. But Theon stuck with her.

Sansa rolled her eyes,"You do not give up easily? Do you?" she asked Theon over her shoulder.

"Not when I want something!" Theon yelled back to her.

Sansa scoffed and kicked her horse over a tree branch with Theon at her heels.

"Just stop and I will stop chasing you." Theon yelled at her.

"In your dreams!" she yelled back at him.

Sansa now weaved in and out of the trees losing Theon successfully. She smiled and turned back to camp. She slowed down to a trot and then to a walk as she entered the stables. She had just slid down and walked from the stables when Theon thundered in on his horse. He slid quickly down and Sansa hid behind the stable door.

"Where is she?" he asked the stableboy.

He pointed outside of the stable. "I last saw Lady Sansa leaving the stable."

Theon quickly walked out of the stable, missing Sansa completely. Sansa waited until his footsteps faded before slipping out of her hiding place and flashed a grateful look at the stable boy. She then walked out of the stables looking around cautiously for Theon. She spotted him talking to a young knight. She quickly turned and walked in the other direction.

"Sansa!" Theon yelled.

Sansa rolled her eyes, and gathered her skirts and ran. She dodged men, women, even children. She decided that her best chance to avoid Theon would be to make a run for Robb's tent. She reached his tent quickly and was about to walk in when Jeyne walked out. At this point Sansa was desperaate for anyone.

"Jeyne," Sansa said breathless, grabbing her arm. "I have been looking for you. I have been meaning to talk to you."

"Alright then," Jeyne said. "Lets talk in the tent- "

"No, no, no. Lets go somewhere private. Like the forest! Or the bathhouse! Or your water closet! Where no one could hear us. . . Or find us."

Jeyne's eyes lit up. "I know where we could go, follow me!"

Jeyne grabbed Sansa's hand and lead her away.

* * *

**I would love feedback! The next chapter will be with Sansa and Jeyne. And for any of you who don't know what a water closet is, it's a old fashion toilet. Kinda like a outhouse.**

** -Dark-LightPath**


	6. Little Bird

Jeyne lead Sansa in and out of tents and into the woods until they came to a large stable. Jeyne walked right in but Sansa had her doubts.

"Come on," Jeyne said encouragingly.

Sansa smiled at her and walked in. What she saw in there shocked her quite a bit. There were hundreds of birds flying all over. Barn owles, ravens, hawks, crows, and many she couldn't name.

Jeyne smiled at Sansa,"Come on," she said, grabbing her hand and leading her to a ladder on the stable's walls. She grabbed on and climbed up quickly, while Sansa was a bit more shaking. Sansa sat down on the side with her legs over the side to rest but Jeyne was already moving on.

"Jeyne?" Sansa called out to her.

"Yes, Sansa?"

"Maybe we should go back down!"

"Why? We just got up!"

Sansa was desperate for a excuse to get down. "I don't think this is safe."

"It is, trust me. I have been up here a thousands of times."

"Really, Jeyne! I am going back down!" Sansa started to make her back to the ladder.

"You're not scared are you?" Jeyne called out to her.

"Of- of course not! I- I just don't think this is safe." Sansa said stuttering.

Jeyne's head popped out from behind a long wooden plank smiling. "Prove it!"

Sansa scowled at Jeyne and climbed back up the ladder. Jeyne smiled in satisfaction as Sansa made her way to her. Sansa was balancing on a long wooden pole that layed across two walls when she fell. She cried out and grimaced at the pain that was too come when she hit the floor. But the pain never met her. Only soft hay did. Jeyne rushed over and stuck her head out over the edge and looked surprised to see that Sansa was laughing.

Smiling down at her Jeyne said,"Well come on!"

Sansa stood and ran back to the ladder. She quickly climbed and crossed the wooden plank.

"Well done!" Jeyne said. "But you will have to do much better than that to catch me!"

Sansa smiled and climbed up another ladder. She then walked across another wooden plank. She laughed and ran and slid down a iron pole. Jeyne was sitting down just a few feet away. Sansa then walked balancing across a long narrow wood pole.

Jeyne clapped,"Well done!" she walked to Sansa and smiled.

"Are you up for more?" she smiled mischievously, pointing behind her.

Sansa looked behind her and saw what Jeyne was talking about. The rest of the stable was connected together with ropes and not so sturdy looking planks. In the very back was a red cross which hung from a old looking string.

"Who ever crosses all the obstacles and grabs the cross wins."

Sansa smiled,"Alright."

"Go!" Jeyne said and both girls raced to get to the cross, laughing and squealing the whole way.

Sansa walked across the first set of planks while Jeyne swung across a rope.

Then both girls ducked a low beam and raced to get ahead.

"Do you want to give up and save yourself the trouble?" Jeyne yelled at Sansa.

"You wish Jeyne!" Sansa yelled back nearly tripping over a coil of old looking rope.

Jeyne smirked and jumped over a small gap in the floor and almost tripped over a wooden plank.

Both girls were neck and neck, about 10 feet from the red cross, closing in very fast. They both came to the stairs (which were really planks, hay, and rope tied together resembling a step set of stair) leading up to their prize. Both girls squealed and ran up the stairs half pulling themselves half running up. The cross was a just few inches from both girl's reach. Both hands flew out and just as one closed on the cross, the floor board's planks gave out from under the pressure of the girls' weight. Both Sansa and Jeyne squealed in surprise and they both landed in the soft hay waiting for them. They laughed loudly, their voices echoing in stable. Jeyne turned to face Sansa smiled, and held her prize in her hand. The red cross glittered in the sunlight that come from a small crack in the stable's roof.

Sansa laughed loudly an said,"Congratulations! You win!"

Jeyne answered sarcastically back,"Why thanked you. That means so very much to me."

Sansa stood and offered Jeyne a hand up, which Jeyne took eagerly. Sansa then wove her arm through Jeyne's and walked from the stable.

"We should go back to my tent," Sansa told Jeyne.

"Alright then," Jeyne answered but then smiled playfully. "Race you!" she said before taking off in a sprint.

Sansa raced after her and the two girls raced back to Sansa's tent, Jeyne beating Sansa easily.

"Well I am just beating you at every thing today aren't I?" Jeyne told Sansa as she arrived at the tent.

Sansa smiled and gave Jeyne a playful shove before walking into the tent, with Jeyne at her heels.


	7. Just Like Him

Both Girls walked into the tent laughing, almost running into a surprised looking Robb and Theon.

"Hi," both girls said at once, bursting into laughter again.

Robb and Theon looked at them in shock. "Uh we- We were going to invite you two to supper," Robb said.

Jeyne smiled and took Robb's arm and Sansa took Theon's. The two boys then lead them to the dinning tent. They all sat at the head of the table. Later Robb's other men and servants joined them. The servants brought out supper which was chicken and vegetables with sweet wine. Sansa's thoughts had drifted to Joffery when Robb said her name.

"Sansa," he said.

"Yes, your grace?" she asked her thoughts still on Joffery.

"I asked you what you thought,"

"I am sorry Your Grace, I am distracted, forgive me."

"It is nothing. I had asked you what you thought about the Lannisters."

Sansa stiffened,"What about them?"

"What do you think we should do with them?"

"I am sure whatever you do will be fine." Sansa turned back to her food.

"No, I asked your opinion, I want to hear it." Robb said firmly.

"Pardon Your Grace, I am not used to be able to express my opinion openly. My husband never let me say anything."

"Well, I am not Joffery and this is not the castle. You may express your opinion and talk to me," Robb said kindly.

Sansa looked up from her food and coldly looked at her brother,"I think they should burn in the Seven Hells," she said.

Robb looked at her his expression unreadable. "Thank you for your opinion. Now on to other business, the North wi-"

"Where is my husband?" Sansa asked, interrupting her brother.

"What?" Robb asked.

"I said, where is my husband." Sansa repeated.

Robb shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Oh Joffery, he is in the dungeons. Don't worry your beautiful head about it. Now back to the North we-"

"I wish to see him," Sansa said.

Robb let out a sigh, "Why?"

"I want to,"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so,"

"Why?" Sansa asked a bit more loudly.

"Because I said so, and that is my opinion and order."

"Well your opinion is stupid," Sansa said angrily.

"So is yours now will please be quiet."

Sansa looked at him angrily and stood,"You're right Robb, this is different from the castle. At the castle Joffery would just beat me if I expressed my opinion. Here you just tell me my opinion is stupid." She walked from the table and out of the tent.

She heard footsteps but she continued to walk.

"Sansa. . . Sansa you stupid girl stop!" Robb commanded.

Sansa turned around and looked her brother. "You sound just like him," she said.

"Well I am not Joffery!" Robb said.

"No. I am beginning to see it clearly now. You may not look like Joffery, but you are like him. You keep on telling me I am safe, and this is not the castle, and you are not Joffery. Well you are a liar. You are like him. That crown has gone to your head Robb. Stop acting as if you are like Father. You are not like him. You will never be as honorable as him. You will never become close to being as great as him. No one will remember you like they will remember him. You will never be as great as he was!"

Robb looked at her with such anger in his eyes that Sansa was afraid of him, for a second. Then Robb slapped her. Hard. It was across the face and it hurt. But it hurt her even more because it came from him. The minute Robb did it, he looked as if he regretted it. He made a move to comfort her, but Sansa cupped her cheek with one hand and pushed him away with the other. Her fingers grazed across her lip and when she drew her hand back she found blood on her fingers. The memory then rushed back to her.

"And as soon as you've had your blood, I shall put a son in you. Mother says that shouldn't be long." Joffery said. He then looked up.

Sansa looked up as well and saw what he was looking at. "No, please no!" she yelled ducking her head downward and trying to step backwards. But Ser Meryn grabbed her shoulders and held her there.

Joffery walked forward onto the bridge and pointed to one of the heads,"This one is your father, this one right here. " he smiled evilly. "Look at it and see what happens to traitors."

Sansa let out a sob and said,"You promised to be merciful!"

Joffery looked at her and said,"I was, I gave him a clean death. Look at it."

"Please let me go home, I won't do any treason I swear-" Sansa said pleading

Joffery interrupted,"Mother says I am still to marry you, so you will stay here and obey!"

Sansa kept her eyes to the floor.

"Look at him!" Joffery yelled.

Sansa slowly turned her gaze to look at the head.

"Well?" Joffery asked smiling.

"How long do I have to look?" Sansa asked coldly.

"As long as it pleases me," Joffery said sounding disappointed at Sansa's steady voice and his face fell. Now sounding uncertain he said,"Do you want to see the rest?"

"If it pleases Your Grace." Sansa said, her eyes locked onto her father's head.

Joffery pointed to another head,"That's your Septa's head."

Sansa turned her head to stare at the head.

Displeased with her lack of emotion he said,"I'll tell you what. After I raise my armies and kill your traitor brother, I am going to give you his head as well."

"Or maybe he will give me yours." Sansa said, looking Joffery straight in the eyes.

Joffery made a step toward her, but stopped. "Mother said a king should never strike his lady. Ser Meryn?"

Ser Meryn turned Sansa so that she was facing him and slapped her twice. From the left to the right. Harder and harder.

She turned to face Joffery again who was staring at the heads again. She licked her lips and tasted blood. She looked over the wall and saw nothing but a eighty or seventy foot drop. All it would take is a good shove, Sansa told herself. It wouldn't even matter if she went over with him. She could end it right now. All it would take was a shove. She took a step to him but the Hound grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face her. He wiped at her lip

"Will you obey now or do you need another lesson?" Joffery asked her.

Sansa wiped at her lip in response.

"I'll look for you in court," he said turning in his heel and leaving her alone on the wall.

"Save yourself some pain girl, give him what he wants," the Hound told her.

Sansa was back in the yard. She looked at Robb with hatred in her eyes and said,"Just like he did,"she smirked and turned away from her brother and walked back to tent. When she walked in she did not cry or weep. She undressed and climbed into bed, where she soon fell asleep.


	8. A Women's Revenge

Sansa woke in her bed early in the morning. She slipped out of bed and opened her chest and pulled out a dress. It was a beautiful blue dress designed with silver thread. The sleaves ended at her elbows and a belt of lace was wrapped around her waist. She then took a cloak out and tied it the strings around her neck. She then laid out a small bag and stuffed a dress in it. She slung it over her shoulder. Breastfast had been laid out on her table and she feasted on the fruits and bread laid out. After she had finished breakfast, she walked over to her mirror to do her hair. She sat down and looked at herself in the mirror. A red mark covered half of her face.

She smiled bitterly and almost laughted,"Just like when I was married." she said to herself.

She would make no effort to hide the mark Robb gave to her.

"Sansa you stupid girl!" he had called her.

Then he slapped her. It didn't hurt that much, but the pain was not on the outside, it was on the inside. He had left a bruise that would not heal. Sansa smirked and rose. She knew how to get back at Robb. And she would have fun doing it. First she had to find Theon, she thought to herself as she walked from the tent. She found three knights leaning against a wall talking to a few handmaids, including Shae. She walked over to them smiling sweetly.

The handmaidens curtsied while the knights bowed,"My lady," they all murmured.

"Me lady," Shae asked. "What has happened to your face?"

"Nothing, just a little disagreement with my dear brother," Sansa said laughing bitterly.

She turned to the knights and asked,"Do any of you know exactly where Theon is?"

"No," two of them murmered.

The other said,"Yes, My lady, do you wish for me to take you to him?" He had beautiful hazel eyes with chestnut hair. He was tall and very good looking.

"Yes, and who might you be?"

"Ser James."

"Well Ser James, please take me to him."

He offered her his arm and she took it. "What do you need Theon for?" he asked her as they turned the corner.

"Oh nothing you should worry about," Sansa told him.

"Oh romantic business then?"

"No, just something."

"Good, I would be sad if you were taken." Ser James said flirtasously.

"Really?" Sansa asked rolling her eyes. "How disappointed?"

"Oh so disappointed. I might have to kill myself."

Sansa rolled her eyes.

"Here," Ser James said. They had walked out of the camp and along a road and walked up to a house.

"What is it?" Sansa asked in confusion.

"It's a pleasure house My lady."

"Theon is in there?"

"Yes I can go and get him for you if you wish."

"No I will get him. You can go." Sansa turned and walked into woods behind the pleasure house. She went behind a tree and changed into the dress she had brought. It was a plain dress that resembled Shae's handmaiden dress. She let her hair down, and walked from behind the tree into the pleasure house. The house was crowded but she looked around trying to find Theon. She found a serving girl and asked if she had seen Theon.

She pointed to the upstairs and said,"Room 7."

Sansa turned and walked up the stairs. She found room 7 and walked in. Theon was on the bed naked with two girls kissing.

"Sansa!" he said in shock grabing a blanket and covering himself. "Get out," he told the girls, who ran out of the room closing the door behind them.

Sansa smiled seductivly and crawled onto the bed. "Don't stop on my account," she said pulling the blanket off Theon and crawled on top of him. She sat on him playing with his hair.

Theon touched her cheek lightly with his hand,"What happened?"

"Oh nothing Robb just hit me. But let us not talk about him know." she leaned forward grabbing Theon face and kissed him roughly.

Theon started to kiss her back but stopped,"You don't actualy want to kiss me, do you? You are using me to get back at Robb, for hitting you. By sleeping with me!"

Sansa looked up at him,"So what if I am?"

Theon pushed her off of him. "Get out!"

"Fine you don't want to share a bed tonight. Fine! I am sure there are plenty of men down there who want to." she said and then stormed down out of the room and down the stairs.

She looked around the large room and saw a knight staring at her. She walked across the room and kissed him. She grabbed his hand and lead him into a little room, with only a curtain to act as a door. She pushed him onto the bed and was about to close the curtain when she saw Theon staring at her from his room. She scowled and closed the curtains.

She turned to her knight,"I'm Rose."

"Brandon."

She smiled and climbed ontop of him. He pulled her dress over her head while she undid his breeches. He took off his shirt and she kissed him roughly. He rolled on top of her, but she pushed back and was on top again. He smirked and rolled over to get on top of her and pined her arms above her. Then he was in her. He soon had his pleasure and so did she. Brandon then climbed on top of her and was kissing her when the curtains flew open.

"Get off of her you bastard!" Robb Stark yelled at Brandon.

Brandon and Sansa stopped in mid kiss and Sansa pulled the covers over her body. Brandon stood and pulled his breeches on. Robb tackled him to the floor and punched him repeatedly. Sansa grabbed her dress and pulled it over top her head and tried to sneak away.

"Oh no. I am not done with you!" Robb yelled at her, and Theon grabbed her by the shoulders. She slipped out of his reach and ran, but she didn't make ot very far. Because Theon caught her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Theon! Theon let me go!" she yelled at him with no effec.

He put her down by Robb and stepped away.

Brandon was being detained a few feet away from her and said,"It is just a whore Your Grace! You can have her!"

"That is no whore! That is my sister, Lady Sansa." Robb looked at her angrily.

"Why are you so mad? I have every right to sleep with whom ever I want." Sansa yelled at Robb.

"You know what you do not have the right. Because now I have taken it away. The next man's bed I find you in I will kill."

Sansa did not answer.

"Sansa, Sansa I am sorry I yelled at you. I just worry for you. And I care about you and your feelings. I don't want either of them to get hurt. I am just happy Theon came back to camp and told me."

"Are you?" Sansa's voice dripped with venom. She threw a murdrous look at Theon. "If you care for me and how I felt you would not have done everything you have done. That includes putting Jeyne over me, slapping me, and beating a man who I invited into a bed!" she started to walk away but she stopped and turned around,"Go burn in the seven hells!"

Sansa then walked out of the pleasure house. Robb and his men's horse were tied outside. She walked over and took a horse.

"I hope this is Robb's horse," she said aloud to herself as she swung onto the horse. She then galloped back to camp. She slowed to a trot as she came to her tent and swung down. She walked in and found Shae inside waiting for her.

"Me lady," Shae said. "Where h-"

"Shae, don't ask."

Shae nodded and helped Sansa into a bath. She then brushed her hair and was about to help her out of the bath when Robb burst in.

"We need to talk-" he started.

But Sansa interrupted him. "Get out!"

"No," Robb said firmly.

Sansa rolled her eyes and dipped her head under the water. If he wasn't going to leave she wasn't going to listen. Just then a strong hand dipped under the water and grabbed Sansa's arm and yanked her out of tub.

"I said we need to talk!" Robb yelled at her. "You!" pointing to Shae, "get my sister something to cover herself with."

Shae grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Sansa. Robb grabbed Sansa's hand and lead her from the tent. He lead to his tent where she pushed her back in a chair. He poured them both a glass of wine and handed Sansa her glass. She took it and drowned it. Robb sat in front of her.

"Why did you go to the pleasure house?" Robb asked Sansa.

"Why did you slap me?" Sansa asked him.

"Look, I am sorry that I slapped you. I was just frustrated and I just lost my temper. Now answer my question. Why did you go to the pleasure house?"

"You told me that this wasn't wasn't going to be like the castle, and you weren't going to be like Joffery. Then you embarrassed me during supper and you slapped me. Sounds just like being back at the castle again."

"Sansa I am so sorry I hit you. I am sorry I embarrassed you, and I am sorry I made you think this was the castle. I just don't want to lose you like I lost everybody else, and I know you have been different ever because you lost Lady."

Sansa stood and walked over to her brother and embraced him. Smiling she said,"You have been forgiven."

Robb smiled and embraced her back,"Now we-

A squire bursted in,"Your Grace! News had just come. Bran and Rickon Stark are alive!"

* * *

**Review= Update**


	9. The Singer

Sansa and Robb stared in disbelief at the squire.

"What do you mean?" Sansa asked in disbelief.

"The Lannisters, when they took over Winterfell. We had thought they had killed them but, they are still alive!"

Sansa smiled so wide her cheeks hurt,"Well, where are they? Bring them in! I haven't seen them in forever!"

The squire's face fell,"My lady, they are um- they are held captive by the Lannisters, and we don't know where they are exactly."

Sansa's face fell.

"Leave us." Robb commanded.

The squire bowed and walked out of the tent.

Sansa grabbed her wine glass and threw it at a chest in the corner of Robb's tent. She grabbed Robb's glass and threw it at the chest as well.

"Sansa stop it." Robb said calmly.

Sansa didn't hear him. All she thought about was the Lannisters, and how they were going to pay. They were all going to die and rot in the Seven Hells. She would personally make sure of it. How she wished she had pushed Joffery off that bridge. She grabbed the wine pourer and threw it at a mirror that stood in a corner. It hit the mirror and shattered into a million pieces. As for the mirror it lay on the ground smashed. Sansa walked over to it and stomped on the broken glass with her bare feet. The glass dug into her feet, making Sansa bleed. Robb walked over to her and grabbed her hand whirling her around to face him.

He wrapped his arms around her to stop her from doing any more damage,"Just stop."

"Why are the Gods so cruel?" Sansa whispered into Robb's ear.

"Because they are Gods. They have to be." Robb answered his voice hard.

"Will we find them?" Sansa asked her brother.

"Yes. Yes we will, and we will make the Lannisters pay for it."

"How?"

"We will find a way. It is late. Go back to your tent. We will break our fast in the morning together."

Sansa untangled herself from her brother,"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Sansa walked from the tent. She made her way back to her tent and walked inside. Shae was inside waiting for her.

"Me Lady. Are you all right?" she asked.

"I am fine." Sansa said, her voice steady.

Shae nodded,"I will get your night dress."

She walked over to one of Sansa chest and pulled out a dark red night dress.

"How about this one Me Lady?"

Sansa stared at the night dress. It was dark red, and it was the color of house Lannister. It almost looked like it was soaked in blood.

"Leave," Sansa told Shae.

Shae looked in confusion but laid the dress on the bed, curtsied and left.

"I will get rid of all the red in this tent," Sansa whispered to herself.

First she put on a plain grey dress with fabric flowers at the breast. She then put on a black cloak over top. She grabbed a basket that lay in a corner. She grabbed the dress on the bed and stuffed it into the basket. She proceed to inspect the room and take anything that was red. In the end Sansa had a hand held mirror, a brush, several dresses, hair clips, and bracelets. She was rooting through her jewelry when she came across a necklace. It had no red, but it had a lion. It was beautiful. It was golden and smooth. Then she realized, it was the necklace Joffery had given her. In some way, she did not want to give it up. She placed the necklace back with the other jewelry gently. She picked the basket and pulled her hood up over her head. She walked out of the tent. The night was dark and cold, but she saw what she needed. It stuck out like, like a drop of blood on snow. Fire. She walked over to the fire. A few knights and serving girls sat around. She picked up a stick that laid beside it. She stuck it into the fire until the the tip was on fire. She pulled it out ignoring the looks from the knights and ladies. She walked past them and proceed into the dark forest. She walked until she found a clearing. It was perfect. She pushed the stick into the ground and built a mock of a camp fire. She placed stones all around until it formed a circle. Then she dug a tad down with her hands. She placed some moss from the trees in the middle of the circle. Now it was ready. Sansa walked back to her torch pulled it from the ground. She placed the torch into the moss until it caught fire. She then snuffed the torch into the ground. Sansa added more and more moss and grass until the fire was large. She brought her basket over to her fire and smiled. She grabbed one of the dresses and threw it into the fire. It was quickly eaten up by the fire. She grabbed the hair brush and mirror and threw it into the fire as well. She threw the dresses and bracelets in as well. It all burned quickly and quietly. Sansa sank to her feet and wrapped her arms around her knees. She pulled her cloak around her. It was freezing, but the fire kept her warm. She slowly rocked back and forth.

"Crackle, crackle

The fire goes

Moving through out the night,

Crackle, crackle

The fire goes

Eating everything in sight,

Red as blood

Sweeping through the land

Crackle, crackle

Destroying everything with it's might."

Sansa sung to herself a hymn she had heard in King's Landing

"It used to be a popular song when the Targaryens on the Iron Throne," the singer, Saxon, had told her.

He was a handsome young man with crystal blue eyes and long brown hair tied back into a ponytail. He was very taken with her, ever since he had come to King's Landing. He had written countless poems and songs for her. He sang them in front of crowds and in private. He always would kiss her on the cheek after the performance. All the ladies would watch with envy, and her husband would watch with anger. As much as Joffery hurt Sansa, he always would pamper her and show jealousy to when it came to other men.

"You are mine," he once whispered into her ear,"Forever and always."

It was alright for him to make jabs at Sansa, but when others made jokes or jests about her, he was always the first to her rescue. She was his toy, not anyone else's, and once Joffery realized that he could not compete with romantic songs and poems, he pampered her. He bought her fur cloaks, beautiful dresses, exotic perfumes and bath salts, gold bracelets, and diamond necklaces. He would sent Saxon away for weeks at a time, but he always came back. He was filled with anger, that he could not show. It was like he was a little boy, he was mean to the prettiest girl but he still wanted her to notice him. But for that to happen, he had to get rid of the singer. So he devised a plan. He got a few other singers to help him. He knew the singer wanted Sansa, but he knew Sansa did not want the singer. Not in her bed anyway.

"Sansa?"

Sansa remember being in the garden and feeling a tug on her dress, she looked down and saw a small servant boy looking up at her innocently.

"Yes," she had asked him, kneeling so they would be face to face.

He pointed to a few singers who sat in a corner singing,"They were wondering if they could have a moment of Me Lady's time."

Sansa smiled at the boy,"Of course,"

She stood and walked over the corner where the singers were.

"Yes?" she had asked softly, shyly, innocently.

"Saxon is waiting for you in your chambers. He has written you a new poem and had begged us to convince you to listen," one of the singers told her.

"Thank you for informing me, I shall make all hast for my chambers," she curtsied and walked out of the hall.

"A new poem!" Sansa whispered excitedly to herself.

She reached her chambers quickly and walked straight in. What she saw in there shocked her. Saxon laid completely naked on top of her bed, with roses scattered all over and two glasses of wine on her bedside. Sansa might have laughed if she had not been so shocked.

"Saxon!" Sansa squeaked in surprise, quickly closing the door behind her. "Quick put your clothes back on, before someone sees you!" she said throwing his breeches at him.

"What are you doing!" Saxon yelled, "Isn't this what you wanted, my flower?"

"Whatever have I done to make you think that I wanted this?" Sansa squealed.

Saxon looked at her in confusion and anger. "Joffery told me you wished to bed me, and said I could have you if I wished!"

Sansa blushed,"You fool, I never said such a thing!" her whole body stiffened, and she remembered her lines,"I am loyal to my beloved King Joffery."

Saxon stood and and took her in his arms,"You know you do not love Joffery! Come Sansa, be my wife for just one night!"

Sansa pushed away from him and said,"I said I love my beloved Joffery, I never wanted you in my bed, I wanted you as my friend!"

Saxon looked at her in anger,"I came here to claim your flower, and I am taking it. Whether you want me to or not!"

Sansa squeaked and made a run for the door. Saxon caught her by the arm and flung her on the floor. He ripped her dress and ran his hands through her body. Sansa screamed and yelled for help. Saxon slapped her across the face and cupped his hand over her mouth. Sansa scratched him and pounded on his chest with no help.

"Shut up bitch!" Saxon yelled at her, fumbling to keep her in place and trying to thrust in her at the same time. Sansa squirmed, kicked, and screamed. Finally Saxon seemed ready to take her when the door flew open.

"Get off my lady, singer!" Joffery yelled.

Saxon and Sansa looked in surprise and saw Joffery, The Hound, and Ser Meryn standing in the door way.

"Ser Meryn teach this singer a lesson for touching my lady." Joffery commanded.

Ser Meryn surged forward and pulled Saxon off Sansa. He punched him in the face and took out his sword and hit Saxon over the head, knocking him unconscious. Satisfied with Ser Meryn's work Joffery smiled. He turned to Sansa smiling. Sansa narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"Dog," he commanded,"Give My Lady something to cover herself with."

The Hound ripped his gold cloak, helped Sansa to her feet and wrapped her in the cloak.

Joffery smiled,"Come forward, My Lady."

Sansa walked forward carefully,"Your Grace," she said curtsying.

"Rise," Joffery commanded.

Sansa stood, her eyes still to the floor. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Sansa blushed shyly, avoiding his gaze.

He forced her face to look at him,"I hope you learned your lesson, you stupid girl," he said.

"Your Grace?" Sansa asked in confusion.

"I told the singer you wanted to bed him. So when you told him you did not want to, he would try to rape you. Your lesson is that you are mine, forever and always, and to never associate with other men. Or you might get hurt," Joffery told her, his hand reaching to her body and squeezing her breast.

"Yes of course Your Grace. How I could I be so stupid?" Sansa told him.

Joffery smirked,"I will look for you at court." he turned to leave but stopped. "And look pretty will you!"

"Of course Your Grace." Sansa said, eyes to the floor.

She waited until she heard the doors close to lay on her bed and cry.

* * *

**Sorry I take so long to upload.**


	10. The Hound

Sansa rocked slowly back and forth. She watched the dress burn and half wished she was the dress.

"Girl. . ." a strong voice called out quietly.

Sansa jumped to her feet and spun around.

"Who goes there!" Sansa called out warily.

"Forgotten me already girl?" the voice called out. "Where are your courtesies? Forgotten them too?" the voice said, coming from the right.

Sansa grabbed a stick that lay next to the fire and pressed it into the fire, she pulled it out and held it out in front of her."Of course my apologies. Please, come into the light and warm yourself."

"I would rather not girl, why don't you come into the trees and meet me here." the voice was now on the left of her.

"Why are you moving?" Sansa asked turning around.

"I am not moving, you are." the voice called out from behind her.

She spun around and heard the sound of a cloak swirling.

"No you are moving, your voice is coming from different places." Sansa said.

"Good job girl, you are much smarter than the girl at Kings Landing." the voice coming from the right again.

"You were at Kings landing?" Sansa asked cautiously.

"Yes, we saw each other every day." the voice came from the left.

Sansa tightened her grip on her torch.

"Yes, I remember. Your husband paraded you all around the castle and King's Landing when you first were married. I heard you cry out when he took you maidenhood, and I was in the room when Joffery beat you for your brother's treasons. I wrapped my cloak around you," the voice was behind her, and Sansa saw the cloak.

Sansa threw the torch as hard as she could at the cloak. The cloak quickly caught fire and the voice yelled out.

"You fucking bitch!" it was a man's panicked voice yelled out.

His shadow and the flaming cloak danced in the moonlight.

Sansa ran from the fire. She ran, dodging trees and tripping over roots. The campsite was just out of her reach. Her legs burned and she was gasping for breath. She was a few feet away from the edge of the forest. A strong hand yanked her around to face him. Sansa screamed but the hand quickly clamped over her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up!" the Hound whispered furiously in her ear.

Sansa screamed again but the hand muffled it.

"Get off of me!" Sansa said squirming.

The Hound released his hand but pushed her up against a tree.

"I said shut up!" he said, his face an inch away from hers.

Sansa cringed away from him.

The Hound chuckled darkly,"You still can not look into my eyes?"

He grabbed her chin and lifted her face up to look at him.

"Look at me," he said angrily.

Sansa slowly looked into his eyes. His face was still the same.

Group of knights walked past the edge of the forest laughing and talking loudly.

Sansa saw her chance. She cupped her small hand around the side of the hound's face gently but forcefully. Sansa took a deep breath, closed her eyes and kissed him. The hound let go of her in his surprise, and Sansa pushed away from him and ran calling out to the knights. They turned in surprise and walked to her.

"Please a man! In the forest!" Sansa called out panting and pointing to the forest.

Three men ran past her into the forest. The other two led her away from the forest.

"Get the King," one told another. The man raced off and the other knight sat her down on a stray log. Sansa kept throwing nervous glances back at the forest just waiting for the Hound to run out the forest and finish her off.

"Sansa?"

* * *

**Sorry about taking so long, just lost inspiration for this story. **


	11. A walk with Theon

Yes?" Sansa replied, turning to face the voice.

Robb stood before her, his eyes wide and worried. He took a step to her and stuck out his hand. Sansa took his hand and was pulled into a tight embrace by her brother.

"Are you alright?" Robb whispered into her ear.

"Yes," she whispered back. "Why is Ser Sandor back?"

"During the fight, The Hound managed to escape from us,"

"What about Joffery?" Sansa pulled away.

"He i-"

"Your Grace," a knight ran before them, stopping to kneel.

"Stand!" Robb commanded. "What of the Hound?"

"He has escaped us once again." the knight lowered his gaze to the ground.

"Send search parties. Search the whole forest. No knight is to sleep while the Hound is loose."

The knight bowed once more and ran off. Robb shook his head angrily.

"It's alright, I am fine." Sansa reassured her brother.

"You will have guards around you day and night. They will taste your food before you eat. Taste your wine before you drink, and search your visitors before they meet with you." Robb responded.

"Robb that is not necessary. I told you I am fine!"

Robb ignored her. "Your guards will be at your tent in the morning."

Sansa rolled her eyes at her brother. "Robb, I handled my own alone at Kings Landing with the Lions. I can handle a dog in camp full of fish and wolves."

"The guards will be there at dawn waiting."

"Let them wait,"

"They will."

Sansa stood,"I still want to know where my beloved husband is,"

"Not now," Robb replied walking away.

Sansa briskly walked to his side,"I will be at your tent at dawn to talk."

Robb stopped short. "No."

"I will be there,"

"I will not be there," Robb answered.

"Then I will wait," Sansa stubbornly replied.

"Fine, we will talk. Only if you come to my tent at noon with your guards,"

" Fine I will be there with my guards. At Dawn."

Sansa smiled a fake smile at her brother and quickly walked off before he could object.

''Finally Joffery,'' Sansa murmured to herself.

She let out a hysteric giggle and began the walk to her tent. Sansa shivered.

"It is cold, isn't it?" A voice called out from behind Sansa.

Sansa gasped and spun around fearing for the hound.

"Don't look too disappointed lovely," Theon smiled smugly.

Sansa rolled her eyes and resumed her walk. Within a few seconds Theon was by her side.

"Slow down, I'm supposed to walk you back."

"I'm fine, just go find a whore to bother," Sansa spat out.

"No you much more fun to bother," Theon started to walk backs to face her.

Sansa rolled her eyes and quickened her pace. They had entered the camp.

"Fine, you want me to be a gentleman." He cleared his throat. "My dearest flower, will you please award me the delight and pleasure of escorting you to your magnificent tent. In which I shall kiss you goodnight."

"No."

Theon cleared his throat again,"You see being a gentleman just doesn't seem to work,"

Sansa scoffed. They had reached her tent. Theon stuck out his arm and stopped Sansa.

"Why are you acting like you haven't had a fuck in months."

"Maybe it's because I am talking to you,"

"Hmm fair enough, but if you need some help with that fuck, I'll be waiting." Theon smiled at Sansa licking his lips.

Sansa took a step closer to Theon. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in until she was a hair away from Theon's lips.

"Theon, I wouldn't fuck you even if you were the last man in the Seven Kingdoms," she traced circles on the back of Theon's neck making him shiver. "Understand?"

"Your lips say no, but your eyes beg for me," Theon wrapped his arms around Sansa's waist. "I'll wait for you,"

Sansa scoffed and pulled away from Theon, "Don't hold your breath," she replied before ducking into her tent.

"For you my lovely, I would!"

Sansa smiled to herself,'Theon Greyjoy does not give easily,' she thought.

Shae was up waiting for her,"Shall I draw a bath,"

Sansa nodded. 'The hot water will clear my head'

Sansa stripped and thought about where Sandor would have gone. The bath was soon ready and Sansa sank into the water and oils. He was in the forest and he could no have gone far. The knights ran in after him quickly. Shae washed her hair, while Sansa thoughts drifted to Theon.

"Is Theon outside my tent," Sansa asked Shae.

Shae stood and peered outside of the tent,"No Me Lady,"

Sansa sighed sadly.

Sansa sat bolt upright. 'Stop thinking like that' she yelled at herself mentally. 'He will be just like Joffery,'

Shae rinsed Sansa's hair, and offered Sansa a cloth. She stood and blood rushed from the woman parts.

"Get the special cloth," she ordered Shae.

Sansa rubbed herself dry, and was helped into a night dress by Shae. She walked to bed and collapsed into it. Sleep took her immediately.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought about the chapter!**


	12. New Guards

Sansa was awoken by Shae at dawn.

"My Lady, you are to speak with Your Grace this morning."

"Yes, thank you for waking me," Sansa rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and yawned. "I suppose my new guards will be outside my tent,"

Shae nodded and laid out Sansa breakfast. Sansa climbed out of her bed and stumbled to her breakfast.

As she ate Sansa said,"The tight green dress, the one with the corset. I want to impress my new guards,"

Sansa finished her breakfast and was helped into the dress and laced up.

"I will never understand why woman murder themselves with these inhuman ways to be to be skinny, you are already a stick,"

Sansa rolled her eyes and sucked in. "It make my breasts look better, doesn't it?"

"Yes, but you're still in pain," Shae stated, her eyes playful.

"You don't wear these where you are from?" Sansa asked surprised.

"We have a worse form of torture, have you ever worn a tokar?" Shae asked, her nose wrinkling in disgust at the thought of it.

"No, what is that?" Sansa asked curious.

"A wealthy person's form of childbirth," Shae stated plainly.

"Hhmmm, I will have to try that," Sansa said.

Shae rolled her eyes and cleaned Sansa's plate,"You must be going to Your Grace's tent,"

Sansa groaned and stood,"I suppose,"

She straightened her dress and opened her tent flaps. She peered out of the tent cautiously searching for a certain Greyjoy. The camp was alrighty full of men and woman awake and working, but with no Greyjoy in sight.

'He is not up, probably drunk and heaving in a bucket,' Sansa thought to herself, stepping out of her tent.

"My Lady!" A voice called out from behind her.

Sansa groaned and turned,"Look Theon you better take a hint before I take that sword and-"

The man that stood before her was not Theon but a scratchy faced man.

"Ser Waldon, at you service." He said bowing.

Sansa blushed,"Ser Waldon I must apologize for my first impression, please stand."

The old knight stood and cleared his throat,"I am here on order from King Rob, to serve as your personal guard," he shifted awkwardly.

Sansa stiffened,"Oh," she turned and started her walk to her brother's tent. "Well, I must warn you are in no way in use of me. My brother is as mad as a Targaryen and is wasting your most likely fine skills, protecting a woman flowered and wedded who can take care of her self,"

Just as Sansa finished her statement she slipped on a track of mud. As she fell a strong hand reached out and steadied her. Sansa face was a red as apple when she turned to face Ser Waldon, who in return raised his eyebrows and offered her an amused look.

"Well, we ought to be heading to my brother's tent. Shall we?" Sansa said embarrassed.

"Yes, I suppose we should," Ser Waldon replied.

Sansa and Ser Waldon completed their walk to her brother's tent in silence.

When they reached Robb's tent, Sansa hesitated outside the tent. Wondering if she should command Ser Waldon to say outside or have him follow her inside to wait. Sansa stopped and opened her mouth to say something but Ser Waldon cut her off.

"I shall wait for you outside, my lady."

Sansa nodded relieved and walked into her brother's tent alone. Inside Robb was breaking his fast alone. When she entered he stood to welcome her, beckoning her to sit. He poured her wine silently, and drank deeply. His eyes were clouded and narrow, with his brow creased with worry.

"Robb, is there something bothering you?" she asked her brother.

"Hmm? No, not at all, just a small detail," he answered her.

"Please Tell me," Sansa replied.

"It is a- It is a problem not fit for a girl like yourself," Robb said, shifting uncomfortably.

"Gods how many times must I remind others, I am not girl. But a woman flowered, bedded, and wedded. Now tell me your problem."

"It is a problem, that involves Jeyne and the bed." Robb said at last, his face turning red.

"Oh," Sansa was regretting she had asked. "Well, Robb. Is it a child birthing problem?"

"Yes, I don't understand. Father was able to make a son, with our mother on their wedding night, while Jeyne and I have been married for a while now, and no son."

"Umm, well Robb. I- I believe that Jeyne is fertile. She is only two and three. I suppose that you might wish to um- um talk to Theon about this."

Robb's face was flaming red and when he opened his mouth to speak, no sound came. And when he found his voice, it was small and quiet.

"Yes, I suppose you are right."

Sansa nodded and spoke,"Well, I am here on the matter of Joffery."

Robb nodded his head vigorously,"Yes, we have agreed to discuss about your husband."

"Where is he?"

"In the- in the dungeons of the castle."

"His castle? The castle he was recently once king of?"

"Yes, is that a problem?" Robb's voice was sharp.

"No, I just wished to see him sooner," Sansa explained slowly and carefully.

"Well you will just have to wait, we will soon ride for the castle." Robb said.

"Fine, when is soon?" Sansa asked impatiently.

"In a week," Robb sighed.

"Good." Sansa replied curtly. "There is another issue I wish to discuss with you,"

"What is it?" The tone in Robb's suggested that he did not want to hear at all.

"Why is it that you sent me one guard and that he is very. . . Old?"

"I sent you two other guards. They were not there?" Robb asked curiously.

"No, who else did you send as my guard?" Sansa asked.

"Two other northern men. Ser Winston and Theon Greyjoy."

"No. I will take Ser Winston but not Theon." Sansa answered her brother firmly.

"Theon asked personally to serve as your guard. I couldn't refuse him."

"You are king! Of course you have refused him!" Sansa answered angrily at her brother.

"It was about keeping the peace," Robb replied calmly.

"Peace between who?" Sansa asked.

"The Greyjoys. Theon's father is the ruler of the seas. If I am to keep peace with him, I must keep peace with Theon."

"Father would never allow such behavior when he was lord," Sansa answered boldly.

Robb stood his eyes flashing with anger,"Father was never king, was he?"

Sansa stood to match her brother angry.

"If-"

Sansa was cut off when the flaps to the tent opened. And in walked their lady mother.

"Why are you two raising your voices?"

* * *

**Rate and review please, I would love some feedback!**


End file.
